Some Things Just Aren't Meant For Fate
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: What if Sam wasn't the first wolf to imprint and Leah never became a wolf? No flames, many reviews requested. Mostly the wolf pack is included, we don't deal with the vampires very much..well not the cullens. Maybe OTHER vampires..read and review a lot..


**I was just sitting there, listening to Taylor Swift sing Speak Now and I had a vision..:) (BTW: Leah's 19, not a werewolf and she knows everything wolfy)**

I was sitting in the living room a book in my lap when I heard the knock on the door. I didn't stir. That would be Caroline, Seth's imprint and girlfriend, coming over for Seth's birthday party. I kept my eyes on the book as I heard Seth rush down the stars to open the door. "Carrie Bear!" He yelled happily. She laughed her bell tone laugh and I smiled. "Hey, Leah, look it's Caroline!"

I looked over to them and smiled. "Hey Caroline." I called, closing the book.

"Not just her!" I heard Sam's voice and stood up, running to hug him. "Well, good to see you too." He said, laughing. He wrapped his too hot arms around my waist and held me close for a moment.

"Well, my Sam sightings have been sparse lately." I mumbled, sliding my hand into his.

He kissed my hair. "I know. Some weird stuff has been going on lately..pack wise."

"Seth told me." I mumbled, nodding as we walked into the kitchen where Seth's cake was sitting on the counter.

Sam looked at me suspiciously. "You made that?"

I nodded, shyly. "Yes, Sam. I'm not the best cook, but I figured out how to make my brother a birthday cake... after mom died.. I couldn't just let him not have a cake and store bought wouldn't be the same."

He nodded. "That's really sweet, Lee."

"That's me." I joked, kissing him quickly. "When are the rest of the guys coming?" As if on cue the doorbell rang.

"That will be them." Sam said, taking me by the waist. We walked into the hallway and he opened the doors. Quil and Embry hurried in, hyper as always.

"Yo Leah, Sam." Jared said, high fiving both of us.

"Hey." I said, laughing.

Paul came in next, holding hands with Jacob's sister and his imprint, Rachel. "Hey, Leah." Rachel said, hugging my shoulders.

"Hi, Rachel." I said, smiling. "What's up, Paul?"

Jared came in next, closely flanked by his imprint Kim. Kim shyly smiled while Jared hugged my neck.

"Good to see you, Lee." He said.

"You too." I muttered, waving at Kim. She is still a little timid about the whole wolf pack thing. She doesn't quite fit the mold of the legends life style. She's nice enough, though.

Collin and Brady stumbled in, laughing at something, possibly themselves. They were still young when you think about the fact that Sam is 22. They said nothing as they practically ran, falling headfirst into our couch.

"Oh Collin and Brady." Sam said, sighing.

"They are young." I muttered into his chest.

"Only a year younger than Seth." He muttered, frowning.

"They haven't imprinted." I suggested quietly.

"Niether have I." He told me, before taking my face in his hands. "Nor will I."

I bit my lip, frowning deeply. This was a subject we avoided. "You can't know that.. you might."

"There's always a might, isn't there? Now this is a party! Now frowns." He told me, tickling my stomach.

I pushed him away, laughing. "Stop, Sam!"

"Oh wow what did I miss?" Jacob said, appearing in the doorway. Behind him stood his imprint Renesmee. She was beautiful. She was tall and lean. She was wearing a orange and pink patern dress, fashionable as Alice, that fell just above her knees. Her eyes were dark brown and her hair was the perfect carmal color, falling in soft ringlets to just past her shoulders. I could remember her when she was just a baby. She had always been beautiful. You see, Renesmee Cullen is half human, half vampire. She grew at impecable speed. Just three years ago she was born, and now she appeared to be an 18 year old, on the threshold of adulthood.

"Hey, Jacob, Renesmee." I said, smiling at them. "Renesmee, you look beautiful."

"Oh, thanks so much, Leah. You too. How are you?" She asked, her sweet voice singing to me.

"I'm good. Thanks so much for coming... Jacob where's your dad?" I asked, frowning at them.

"He decided this should just be us kids.. since Sue passed away he feels like his presence wouldn't make things better for Seth." He answered quietly.

"Oh.. that was thoughtful." I said, smiling. "Come on in."

We walked in and Sam and I sat down, side by side, his arms wrapped around me. The boys had decided that we were going to watch football... fun!

**Review..please:)**


End file.
